The present invention relates to a novel method for protecting from radiation, human or animal organs in a patient exposed to such radiation.
Post operative radiation after excision of a tumor is frequently dangerous for the patient in that it causes lesions of normal tissues situated in the path of the radiation, which lesions are manifested by the appearance of evolutive fibroses, alterations and necroses. In particular, post-operative abdominal irradiation after excision of retroperitoneal tumors cannot be contemplated by reason of risk to the digestion, nor post-operative irradiation after excision of certain pelvic tumors, particularly vesical, uterine, ovarian, rectal tumors, etc...
Now, given the certain risk of recurrence of retroperitoneal sarcomas, it is necessary to be able to irradiate the tumoral site; however the risks involved by such radiation require, to permit the use of this therapy, means to be available which enable necroses and other post-radiation lesions of the normal tissues which are situated in the path of the radiation, to be avoided.
Applicants have invented (cf. French Patent Application No. 76 09794 and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,659 and 4,497,074) a foldable and unfoldable bladder prosthesis which is distinguised by the fact that it is preferaby formed of silicone elastomer and that it has a substantially spherical or perferably ovoid general shape, with respectively two pairs of folds which each extend over one side of the bladder, in which opposite folds are joined by a substantially flat wall and two folds of one pair are joined by two folds, themselves joined by a backfold. The thus constituted bladder prothesis presents, in cross-section, the shape of two W.sub.s lying in opposite directions and joined symmetrically by their outer cheeks, which are the flat walls which join two opposite folds, whilst the inner crests of the W, which are the above-said backfolds, are substantially touching and the four cheeks of each W are substantially in contact in pairs at all points. Through this fact, the residual volume of the bladder prostheses which are the subject of the aforesaid patents, that is to say its internal volume in the empty state or in the absence of internal pressure, is practically nil.
Applicants have been able to demonstrate in the course of their studies of surgical research and partial or total replacement of organs, that the bladder prosthesis that they have previously proposed, surprisingly and unexpectedly has other applications which further increases its value in medicine.
Applicants have in fact established now that the placing in position of a balloon having the characteristics of said bladder prosthesis, in the body of a patient who has undergone operation for a tumor, and more particularly the placing in position at the site of the operation, after excision or reduction of the tumor, and prior to treatment by ionising radiation, confers on this balloon the role of protective device against radiation of the normal tissues and organs which are situated in the path of the radiation.